Bad Day
by Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Oswald is having a bad day, which is only made worse when the Riddler decides to make an appearance. Furture Fic. Angst. Ed behaves like a drama queen and Oswald gets drunk.
1. Chapter 1

Oswald was sitting behind his desk at the Iceberg Lounge, his forehead scrunch up in concentration, looking through the clubs accounts. Though glaring might be a more accurate description. The club was doing well but the Bat had caused significant damage to the VIP area earlier that night. His liquor stock destroyed, multiple staff in hospital, his bar counter in splinters and 2 walls knock out all because The Joker decided to throw Harley's birthday party at the lounge. The Penguin and The Joker are close allies, they work together regularly, and have developed a close friendship based on mutual respect, but Oswald can't stand Harley. Her mere presence irritates him, every time she speaks he wants to stab her in the throat, and he cannot forgive that she has repeatedly hurt the one person left he still considers family, Ivy. Oswald wholeheartedly believes that you don't let personal dramas impact business, but it's his shoulder that Ivy cries on whenever Harley runs back to Jerome, so Oswald refused to host the party. The Joker took the refusal as a personal insult and despite Oswald's best efforts he could not convince otherwise unless Oswald hosted the party. The party itself would have gone fine, but The Joker just had to rob the Gotham national bank, to bankroll the party, just prior to attendance. Which meant the party was soon crashed by the Bat. Which left Oswald in the difficult position of trying to work out how he was going to afford repairs since the majority of income was currently tied up in his other, less than legal, enterprises.

After hours of getting no where Oswald decided he needed a drink. Oswald reached for the bottle of vodka inside his desk draw and took a swig. Now Oswald may be known as the dapper gangland kingpin but he could admit he could be as low class as his lowest henchmen, and drinking straight from the bottle was definitely low class. After a couple of swigs Oswald decided he wanted a distraction. Oswald sent a summons for the clubs new bartender. Though to be honest they're always relatively new. The Iceberg Lounge had a high turnover rate as staff either left because of the constant chaos resulting from the Bat and the rogues gallery, died in some bizarre circumstance, or if they had ambition they would find a way to advance in Oswald ranks.

Oswald had his choice of men, or women, who would crawl on hands and knees to be with him. This wasn't vanity, he knew he was not what anyone would call conventionally attractive, but he was rich, powerful, respected and feared. These were traits to be desired in Gotham. Despite this he found he prefered to keep sex casual, almost contractual in nature. Firstly, as he felt it reduced the possibility of a blade, or bullet, in the back. No one was able to betray you when they didn't have access to anything that could be used against you and they can't be used as leverage if the only thing between you is the exchange of a material reward for services rendered. No messy emotional entanglements. He will never let love be a weakness again, he learned that lesson already. Secondly, he is sadly still in love with Edward ' _The Riddler_ ' Nygma. Oswald took another drink from the vodka bottle, snorted and muttered "God what a ridiculous name".

On bad days, and this was looking to be one, when he had too much to drink he would end up reflecting on his life, particularly Ed's role in it. Oswald always regretted when he indulged in this kind of self pity, it only lead to embarrassment and dead henchmen. The drinking would lead to fixating on Ed and end in him ranting or crying pathetically at one of his henchmen, and then he would have kill the unfortunate idiot who witness his weakness. It was a complete waste of resources, but hey who was he to deny himself anything, even self pity.

Their feud didn't last long, he always knew it wouldn't. Oswald was victorious, he reclaimed his throne and Ed was put on display in the Iceberg Lounge as a reminder to Gotham about what happens to those who cross The Penguin. However he eventually found a reason to defrost Ed, one that could not be perceived as weakness or sentiment. He was honest that day on the docks when he said they needed each other, and despite his best effort he could not envision a reality without him. Ed had been humbled by the experience, he never dared challenge Oswald again, but would not work under him. They became uneasy allies at best, and only when required. However Oswald's position as the head of Gotham's underworld and prominent society member, along with his friendships with other notable rogues, meant Ed would not be able to avoid the association even if he tried.

Oswald musings were interrupted by the arrival of the new bartender. His name was Jay. He was 6'2" with blue eyes and brown hair. He had a lanky build and a youthful look, despite his age of 29. He only started a month ago but has already drawn a collection of admirers. He looked like innocence just waiting to be corrupted. There has always been a market for that in Gotham. He strode into Penguin's office all smiles and swagger "How can I help you Mr Penguin?"

Jay knew why he was here. The first week he started he propositioned The Penguin. It was well known The Penguin was very generous to his paramours, he wasn't unattractive and he had no, what he would consider, bizarre perversions that were common knowledge. Jay felt it was only prudent to make an offer. He had expensive tastes and he had the confidence that he could convince The Penguin it would be worthwhile keeping him around. He made no false show of flattery or adoration. He just offered his services in exchange for material reward. He thought the penguin would respect the honesty, which he did. The Penguin had said he would think about it. Now it had been a few weeks but he was finally being called into the Penguins personal office. He didn't have much of a talent for mixing drinks but his former work at the Fox Glove taught him other tricks. Jay wanted security and to own all the things he only ever had a taste of. There are far worse things than being supported and protected by a gangster.

Oswald leant back in his chair and had another drink from the bottle before speaking. "Do you know why you're here?" Jay smiled coyly "I had hoped you had agreed to my offer and brought me here to ravish me" Oswald had to smile at the audacity of the kid. The offer had shocked Oswald, no one was ever that honest. Crude, yes. Blatant, yes. But honest not so much. Oswald figured that most thought that Oswald liked the illusion of being desired for his intrinsic value. He may have desired that in the past. Hoped to have true love and companionship, someone who valued him for more than his power and empire, but Ed showed him that did not exist. Not for people like him.

"Then get on your knees and show me why I would want to" Oswald began undoing his belt and pants as Jay came around the desk to kneel between Oswald's thighs. Jay quickly got to work on getting Oswald hard before taking him into his mouth. Oswald just leant back and closed eyes while the young man pleasured him. After a short while Oswald was honestly rethinking his impression on the day, when his door burst open and in walked Edward Nygma.

Edward just strode in, green suit glittering, arms flailing about in his dramatic fashion, ranting about how that "little street trash girl" had stolen his recent score. He even got to the point about how Oswald needed to sought this out otherwise the cat was gonna lose one of her 9 lives when he realised what he walked in on and froze.

Ed was standing there, mouth gaping like a fish and Oswald couldn't help but feel slightly amused. It's not every day one sees " _The Riddler_ " lost for words. Ed quickly recovers, as he always does, and that annoyingly handsome Cheshire cat grin appears. "Who would've thought the King of Gotham engages in such tawdry behaviour" Ed mocked while wagging his finger and tsking at Oswald. Oswald was tempted to encourage Jay to continue just to annoy Ed, however he figured at least _he_ should act with semblance of decorum. Oswald does have a reputation to uphold.

"Jay dear, it appears we have a guest, would please be so kind to wait outside while I speak with Mr Nygma. I will call you back when we're done" Jay quickly removed his mouth from its previous occupation and responded with "Yes sir Mr Penguin" and headed for the door. Oswald, as quickly and discreetly as possible, tucked himself away while Edward watched Jay intently. Oswald would have been more concerned about Ed attention on his bartender but was more focused on trying to tuck himself away with some dignity.

As soon as Jay shut the door Ed attention snapped back to Oswald. Ed placed his forefinger against lip and tilted his head mockingly as if in thought. "Really Ozzie? _Mr Penguin_ " with his hand on his heart and his manic laughter bubbling out "Do you ask all your lovers to call you that or is this one special?" Oswald rolled his eyes at Ed's dramatics. "it's a term of respect _Eddie._ Even _you_ called me _Mr Penguin_ " Ed's face went red at that comment, whether from anger or embarrassment Oswald couldn't say. "So unless you want me to call security and have you dragged out of here get to the point. I don't have time for your dramatics. As you just saw I was in the middle of a pressing engagement"

Ed's whole body language changed. Eyes downcast and body rigid. No longer manic but cold and emotionless. "Yes,very." Ed deadpanned, all theatrics dropped. He could never handle being made fun of. For a man with such a big ego he had remarkably thin skin. "You can't leave him out there alone for too long, he may find a way to escape" Ed then looked up at Oswald and smirked "Was it his life or his job you threatened in order to get him on his knees?" Oswald saw red. He rose suddenly, and launched the vodka bottle at Ed. Ed dodged, barely, and the bottle shattered on the wall. Oswald and Ed stood there, Oswald panting in rage and Ed glaring straight back. After what felt like ages, but was probably no more than a few moments, Oswald sat back down. He appeared almost calm. He smiled that simpering, and condescending, smile he uses to dismiss and placate people "Well friend I believe it is time you left, please feel free to come back when you have an appointment" then Oswald turned his focus to the paperwork on his desk as if Ed was not even in the office. The dismissal clear. Ed continued to stand there for a while, fingers tapping against his thigh in impatience, fully expecting that Oswald would not be able to continue to ignore his presence. He soon realised that Oswald was determined and went to speak when, almost as if predicting Ed's plan, Oswald pressed the intercom on his desk "Victor, Mr Nygma needs an escort. Can you please come to my office". Zsasz promptly responded "Sure thing boss". Oswald watched Ed's shoulders drop in his periphery vision. He would leave without incident, he knew _now_ when to quit when it came to the Penguin. "No need Oswald, I know the way" Ed, the drama queen, spins around and storms out, slamming the door as he leaves.

As soon as Ed was out of the office Oswald collapsed in on himself. He hates how he let Ed get to him. Ed is so good at knowing just what to say to get Oswald to react. "I should have left him an ice cube" Oswald muttered, his hand rubbing over his face. Zsasz walked in at that moment "Everything okay Boss?" eyes scanning the room for any threats. "Everythings fine now Victor. Mr Nygma remembered the way out". Zsasz shrugged "If you say so Boss" and turned to leave. Just as he's about to shut the door Oswald stops him "Oh… Um… Can you please let Jay know he no longer needed tonight." Zsasz nods and closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald awoke the next day with cotton mouth, a blinding headache and a feeling of self loathing. Oswald felt pathetic. After Ed stormed off Oswald had raged and continued to drink into the early morning. He drank then smashed bottle after bottle on his walls, his moods swinging from anger at Ed to self loathing, until he eventually collapsed onto the small lounge in his office. He got a few hours sleep before the sunlight glaring through his office woke him. Oswald had tried to maneuver himself into a comfortable position however sleeping comfortably on his small office couch has been goal he is yet to accomplish. So Oswald laid there, with his eyes pressed closed, his injured leg throbbing painfully and his back aching, regretting every life choices that lead him here.

Oswald finally decided to risk getting up and had begun to cautiously sit up when in walked Ivy. Ivy had come into her own over the years, her relationship with Oswald helping mold her into the woman she was today, and today she was one of the most feared villains in Gotham. However to Oswald she will always be the annoying little sister he never had, nor wanted. "Pengy what have I told you about sleeping at the office" Oswald rolled his eyes at her comment and grumbled "Unless you have brought strong coffee you can just turn around and walk back out". Ivy giggled "Nope, but I brought something better" then she gently placed a thermos and a bottle of water on the coffee table next the couch. Oswald sat up and uncapped the thermos to take a cautionary sniff. It smelled revolting, but knowing Ivy it will work wonders so Oswald quickly swallowed the whole concoction. Instantly the contents of his stomach began to crawl back up his throat, but he was determined to avoid _that_ indignity. Oswald took several deep breaths willing the urge away. It wasn't long before the nausea settled and the pain in his head, leg and back reduced significantly.

Oswald was sipping at the water, watching Ivy fiddle with the stationary on his desk when the thought suddenly occurred to him "How did you find out". He couldn't believe it took him this long but blamed the state he was in when she arrived. Despite their long standing relationship Ivy isn't a frequent visitor at his club. She has her own life and goals to accomplish, no longer the girl in an adult body seeking guidance and friendship, and is not likely to just show up at the club toting a hangover cure for old times sake. Ivy giggled "A little birdie told me" Oswald glared at her "Fine" she huffed "Zsasz messaged me last night" Oswald was furious. How dare Victor get involved in his personal affairs. "Victor should learn to keep his nose out of my business" Oswald practically growled. Ivy rolled her eyes "Seriously Pengy?" Your office is trashed" She looked over the office, pointing out all the glass and broken items on the floor. "Your staff are all on edge, there are rumors flying about _The Riddler_ storming out of the Iceberg Lounge, and you still have a hole in the middle of the club." Ivy stood up and crossed her arms and stared down disapprovingly at Oswald, using her height and Oswald's position on the couch to full advantage "Zsasz just doesn't want to have to deal with the cleanup after some unfortunate staff member gets gutted for saying something mildly annoying." Oswald knew she was right. With the state he was in, if she hadn't shown up, he probably would have killed someone today out of misplaced raged. He had enough problems without burning through his own resources. Ivy walked over to sit next to him "Just try to be grateful for once" Oswald rolled his eyes "Fine". Ivy gave Oswald a sympathetic smile "So do you want to talk about it?" Oswald seriously thought about it, but decided he given Edward Nygma enough of his time "Not really" Ivy nodded "You know where I am if you want to talk." As Ivy was heading out the door she offered "You know... I could always flood his HQ with a deadly toxin" Oswald couldn't fight the fond smile that graced his face at her comment. He may have never wanted a little sister, but after years of not being able to dislodge her from his life, he certainly appreciates having one "Thank you Ivy. I'll keep that in mind"

The solution to the clubs repairs issues came to him after Ivy left. Ivy's visit had reminded him of the early years with his freak family, before they each went off to do their own things. Oswald has always been a sentimentalist. Oswald made a few calls and everything was organised. His old friend Bridget Pike visited the local liquor distributor who offered to restock the Iceberg Lounge, free of charge, in exchange for fire insurance. While dear Victor Fries created an intricate ice wall to replace the missing wall, which would be a feature attraction while repairs were underway. Victor's ice features have always drawn a crowd. Of course, the remainder of the wall and the debris had to be removed to facilitate this so Oswald contacted his regularly contractor. The contractor was happy to clean up the debris today and complete the repairs on the promise of future payment and continued employment, it also didn't hurt that Zsasz paid a visit to the contractors wife.

Everything went smoothly and the club was ready well before opening, with a new attraction and a full bar. Oswald however should have known his good luck wouldn't last. Oswald was being cautiously approached by his bar manager "Boss, one of the bartender didn't show up for his shift and he's not answering his phone" Oswald glared at the idiot "So call another" The bar manager looked as if he wanted to leave but knew he couldn't "It just...we can't call another." The bar manager looked terrified and his words rushed out of him in a panic "Avery, Lark and Wren are all in hospital. Ava and Robin are covering the main bar. We were going to risk having one covering the upstairs bar, the numbers are lower up there, but then Jay didn't show. I don't think we can manage both bars and from the look of the crowd outside we are going to be packed" Oswald couldn't help the instinctual gut clench at hearing Jay was the one that didn't show, Ed's comments flashing through his mind " _You can't leave him out there alone for too long, he may find a way to escape"_. Oswald refused to dwell and ordered for the upstair bar to be closed and the wait staff increased. Oswald instructed that wait staff were to circulate with pre-poured drinks, wine, champagne, shots and etc, and collect drink orders from the more distinguished guests.

After his bar manager scurried off Oswald was left alone with his thoughts. Oswald stomach twisted in knots. Jay had not shown up and was not answering his phone. " _Is Ed right? Do my staff feel pressured to engage in sex acts for fear of losing their jobs, or worse their lives?"_ Oswald doesn't consider himself a good person, he murders, tortures and extorts people for a living and he has mentored others to do more or less the same. The majority of his profits come from the suffering of others, he has no Illusion of morals, he is a villain and proud of it but he never considered himself a rapist. In the past he has objected to that label being applied to him but maybe it was closer to the truth than he believed. Oswald spent 30 years powerless, being rejected, mocked and called a freak, and had no shame in saying he now prided himself on his power and influence over others. The society which rejected him now turn to him for acceptance, no one would dare speak an insult within his hearing distance for fear of the consequence and men who wouldn't look twice at him in his youth now begged and fought for his attention. Oswald had never reflected how that power disparity played out with his sexual partners. He knew that power was an attraction for many but never considered whether it was coercive. Oswald headed to his office, he needed some space, and probably a drink, before this line of thought twisted him up any further.

When Oswald walked into his office he was greeted with the last thing he wanted to deal with after today, Edward Nygma. Ed was perched on Oswald's desk, legs crossed and cane balanced precariously on his lap, intently going through Oswald's paperwork. Oswald was furious. He stormed over to Ed and snatched the paperwork his hands "What the hell do you think you're doing Nygma!". Ed grinned and held his hands up in surrender "Only trying to help Ozzie." Ed hopped off Oswald's desk and began looking through Oswald's filing cabinets "How do you find anything at all in here? I mean, organisationally speaking this place is a shambles." Oswald was getting more irritated by the minute as Ed continued to talk "Are your letters from lovers filled with personal document or staff details?" Ed sniggered and abruptly turned to face Oswald, cheshire grin in place. Oswald was confused "What are blathering on about?" Ed's grin appeared to stretch wider at Oswald's confusion. Ed waved an opened envelope at Oswald then bopped Oswald on the head with it. Oswald snatched the envelope and glared at Ed. Ed just continued to smile at Oswald, sinister and disconcerting. Oswald debated whether reading the note was playing into Ed's hand but decided he didn't care. Ed had clearly read the note and would continue to comment whether Oswald read the note or not. Oswald took the note out of the envelope and read as Ed sprawled himself across Oswald office couch, looking way too comfortable for a man of his size.

Recently I have come to realise that this

isn't who I want to be. If I was to continue

down this path it would only end with me

despising myself. I am ashamed that I acted

like I did, but it was familiar work. I cannot

ever return to the lounge. If you have any

respect for me you will let me go. I'm sorry.

-Jay

Oswald calmly placed the note back in the envelope and put it back on the desk. Oswald refused to give Ed the satisfaction of seeing the impact this had had on him. He had just been reflecting on the dynamics of his relationships and this just hammered the point in further. "Why are you here Nygma" Oswald quickly put his hand up to stop the smart-ass comment that was coming next "Other than to comment on my organisational skills" Ed smirked from his position on Oswald's couch "We were in the middle of a conversation Oswald. Which I must say, you ended rather rudely in favour of spending time with that _boy_." While Ed body language read as relaxed the disdain in his tone was apparent. Ed clearly felt slighted by Oswald dismissal last night and appeared to need recompense. How the man actually functions with the size of his ego Oswald will never understand. Oswald ended the conversation because Ed had been being an ass, not to call back his lover, and in fact didn't even call Jay back after Ed had stormed off. "You're the one who turned up uninvited." Oswald sniped. Ed eyes narrowed in anger "And you're the one who turned his business into his own personal brothel". Oswald was livid, Ed kept pushing him, but he refused to let this deteriorate any further.

Oswald rubbed his hand over his eyes in irritation "Ed, I'm tired of this game. I have no power over Cat. There is nothing I can do. Leave" Ed rose from the couch and stalked over to Oswald and used his height and size to pin Oswald against his desk. Ed was not an emotional man, but he was prone to drastic mood shifts. In that moment he went from calm, but annoyed, to murderous. "What the hell are you playing at Nygma" Oswald spat, his teeth bared in a snarl, as he reached for the blade concealed in his sleeve. "What makes you think this is a game" Ed growled and then quick as a snake he had a hand wrapped around Oswald's throat. Ed grinned down at Oswald, eyes shining with manic energy. Oswald was struggling to breath with the hold Ed had on him. "Can't call anyone to save you now Oswald" Ed's hold on Oswald's throat tightens but Oswald manages to sputter out "Who.. says… I need… anyone" Oswald knew the instant Ed noticed the blade resting against his thigh, poised to piece his femoral artery. Ed instantly reduced the pressure on Oswald's throat and shifted back from Oswald. When Ed shifted his crotch bumped against Oswald's hand. Oswald froze in shock. Ed was aroused, very aroused. Oswald's shock quickly shifted to mirth "Is that a gun in your pocket Eddie, or are you just happy to see me" Oswald laughed and smirked up at Ed. "Well aren't you just full of surprises" Ed's eyes narrowed and lips thinned as he tighten his hold on Oswald's throat in warning. Oswald grazed his free hand across Ed's crotch, watching Ed's eyes flutter and lips tremble. "Are you always this easy" Oswald mocked.

Oswald knew it was an adrenaline response, he held no delusion that Ed desired him, combined with Ed obvious enjoyment of dominating and controlling other. Oswald was trying to humiliate Ed into getting as far out of his personal space as possible. Oswald expected Ed would jump back, throw out a few insults and storm out. However Ed threw everything Oswald predicted out the window when he swooped down and claimed Oswald's lips in a vicious kiss. The kiss was better than Oswald had ever imagined, it felt as if Ed wanted to devour him. Ed grabbed Oswald by his ass and lifted him onto the desk. Oswald dropped his blade, his hands going to Ed's hips to pull him in between his now open thighs. Oswald had begun to unbuckle Ed pants when in walked Zsasz "Well this is awkward" Zsasz chuckled. Oswald and Ed froze. Zsasz completely unfazed by the display he had walked in on continued into the room "Clubs about to open Boss" Zsasz leaned against the wall, arms folded. "Haven't you heard of knocking" Oswald snapped. Zsasz shrugged "You didn't lock the door". Ed jumped back as if burned. He grabbed his cane, then practically ran from Oswald's office. Zsasz laughter filled the room as the Riddler fled "It took you two long enough". Oswald glared at Zsasz, who was clearly enjoying this too much "Victor, just shut up". Zsasz mimed zipping his lips closed, smirk still evident on his face, and headed out of Oswald's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Oswald was exhausted. The night had went better than expected however it had taken it's toll on him. He was currently reclined in his seat at the centre of the Iceberg Lounge watching his staff clear out the last of the club's stragglers. The increase wait staff handled the attendance numbers _beautifully_ however due to the abundance of alcohol circling throughout the club, and lack of bartenders to monitor, there was an increase in drunken antics. Oswald had to call for security more than he would have liked. While the ice wall had Gotham in awe it also resulted in _endless_ questions, which Oswald as host had to spend his night answering. After the turmoil of the last two days the persona of host had drained him and didn't help that his mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of Ed and that _kiss_. Oswald would have preferred to spend his night hiding in his office, but The Penguin was as much of an attraction of the Iceberg Lounge as the exclusivity and the ice features. Many in Gotham fought for entry to the Iceberg Lounge just to able to say they had brushed shoulders with the infamous Penguin. Even now, as he watched the club close up, he could not stop the thoughts running through his mind " _What was Ed playing at? Was he just trying to up the anti? He isn't actually attracted to me?"_ Oswald hated that he let Ed tie him up in knots and it's in moments like this, when he is reeling from one of _The Riddler's_ mind games, Oswald wonders why he ever thought it a good idea to unfreeze Ed.

After the club was emptied Oswald headed to his office to enter the nights accounts when he noticed his office door ajar " _I swear to god if Nygma is in there again I'm just going to shoot him"._ Oswald stomps into his office, preparing to have Ed ejected forcibly, but comes to a sudden stop. Victor Zsasz is currently lounging in Oswald's office chair, feet on the desk, reading the note left by Jay. Oswald snaps. He grabs the first thing within arms reach, a vase, and hurls it at Zsasz. The vase smashes against the wall near his head but Zsasz doesn't even flinch "Geez, Boss! What's crawled up your ass tonight?" Zsasz looks mildly annoyed that a vase had just barely missed his head but otherwise unconcerned. "Excuse me!" Oswald practically screeched. Oswald had had enough. He stalked over to his office desk, and leaned over into Zsasz's personal space . "Is this not _my_ office? Do I not _own_ this club? Do _you_ not work for _me_?" Oswald was snarling at Zsasz, venom dripping from every word. Zsasz cocked his head in confusion at Oswald's outburst "Just figured you'd wanna talk." Zsasz rose from Oswald's chair and strode around to Oswald "Nygma's games aren't good for business" Zsasz held out Jay's note to Oswald. Oswald took the note from Zsasz "What are you talking about" Zsasz eyes flicked to the note in Oswald's hand "Riddles are not really my thing, but it does spell his name" Oswald quickly pulled note from the envelope and reread it.

Recently I have come to realise that this

isn't who I want to be. If I was to continue

down this path it would only end with me

despising myself. I am ashamed that I acted

like I did, but it was familiar work. I cannot

ever return to the lounge. If you have any

respect for me you will let me go. I'm sorry.

-Jay

Oswald couldn't believe he didn't see it before. There was no other way the note could have got into his office. His security would have caught Jay if he had tried to break into the office, he was a bartender not a thief. Not to mention the first letter on each line spelt out _Riddler_. Ed was playing some kind of game, with him once again at the centre of it. Oswald had thought he had learned his lesson from the last time " _I guess I will have to teach him again"_. Oswald crushed the note in his hand and smiled up at Zsasz "Thank you Victor. I will attend to this immediately" Zsasz's raised eyebrow was the only sign he noticed the change in Oswald "Sure thing Boss. Want me to call the girls?" Oswald was already halfway out of the room "No, no. It's fine Victor. I plan to handle this personally" Zsasz smirked and called out to The Penguin's retreating figure "Oh... it's like that is it. Well don't forget to lock the door this time" Oswald slammed the door at the comment, Zsasz's laughter following him. The Penguin had always afforded Zsasz more informality than others members of his organisation, and he had no issue taking advantage of it and pushing the boundaries.

The Penguin dealt in more than just arms and drugs. Information was a commodity of high value and Oswald paid top dollar for information about all the Gotham Rogues. There were not many who could hide from The Penguin, and Ed certainly was not an exception. The Riddler's HQ was in the centre of Gotham at the top of a high rise building overlooking the city. Oswald laughed, he had no doubt why Ed chose this location for his home base. Ed had always had a God complex, and the building afforded him a birdseye view to watch his mayhem unfold. Oswald could imagine him standing against window, quoting some esoteric text and looking down and revelling in his power over Gotham.

Once at Ed apartment Oswald considered picking the lock but he was not certain what booby traps Ed had in place. Oswald payed good money for his umbrella to, at a click of a button, be able to disperse an electromagnetic pulse however that does not mean it disabled all of Ed's security. Ed may have for electronic gadgets but he also knows how to rig C4. The door was opened by a _very_ tired looking Ed. His hair was a mess, as if he had been running his hands through it, his eyes had dark circles and that manic energy which normally seemed to leach from him seemed to be absent. Oswald prayed that Ed didn't notice his eyes travelling over his body or lingering on his exposed flesh. Ed was wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt, which appeared sheer in the lighting, with green boxer briefs, which hugged his figure and exposed his long lean legs. Oswald's thoughts on what he would want to do with those legs were interrupted by Ed confused and groggy voice "Oswald?" Oswald pulled himself together and smiled pleasantly up at Ed "Hello old friend. May I come in?" Before Ed had a chance to respond Oswald had already maneuvered his way into Ed's apartment.

Oswald took a moment to examine Ed's apartment, his hand trailing across his furnishings and his eyes flicking over the variety of half finished projects and plans scattered across the room, as he wandered into the room. Ed of course was glaring at him from the doorway, annoyed at having someone invade his space "What are you doing here Oswald?" Oswald turned towards Ed, a look of wide eyed innocence and confusion on his face "What _ever_ do you mean friend?" Oswald tone was genial, but the underlying threat was clear "Are we not in the habit of showing up uninvited, and unwanted, at each others place of business? These last two nights have certainly given that impression." Sarcasm dripped from every word as Oswald smiled contritely at Ed "I do apologise If I have misread the situation". Ed's eyes narrowed as Oswald took a seat on his lounge "But since I'm here, we have unfinished business to discuss." Oswald patted the spot next to him in invitation. Ed tensed "Oswald… if this is about what happened in your office-" Oswald quickly cut of Ed with a raised hand and a shake of his head "Oh Eddie… I do hope you didn't think I came all the way out here, at this time of night no less, just to finish what you started earlier." Oswald looked pityingly at Ed "I have other ways to scratch that itch, which don't require me to make my way all the way out here" Ed's face went red, with embarrassment or rage Oswald couldn't tell, and didn't care. Oswald needed to reaffirm his unnecessity in his life. Oswald refused to let this game that Ed was playing, whatever it was, mess him up like the last time. Ed was no longer his friend who hurt him, he was a colleague who dared challenge him. No villain in Gotham got away with that without consequences. "What is of issue, is this little game of yours" Ed lip twitch but nothing else indicated any reaction to Oswald's comment. "What game?" Oswald lip twisted to the side and tilted his head at Ed, in his characteristic look of disbelief "Are you trying to start a war? You only survived the last one because I let you." Oswald smiled but the anger in his tone was evident "You've taken one of my staff. You _will_ return him" Ed smirked, his good humour appearing to return "You seem awfully concerned about some boytoy Ozzie. Did you fall in love with this one too?" Ed enjoyment appeared to grow with every dig at Oswald "I must say he did look a lot like me. Do you surround yourself with my look alikes just to force them to do the all things you know I would never do to you." Ed was laughing now "It is really quite pathetic Oswald" Oswald was getting angrier by the minute, every taunt hitting its mark. Oswald took a moment to centre himself before responding calmly "Friend, I won't ask again" Oswald had come expecting the taunts, Ed was a master at manipulating the emotions of those around him and Oswald would not let him use this to derail the conversation. Ed lip curled in a sneer at Oswald's calm response "What makes you think I would take your little boytoy. What use is he to me?" Oswald huffed and rolled his eyes in frustration. Ed was determined to avoid the question "You left a note with your name written all over it." Oswald's mask of geniality slipped. His irritation became evident in his tone and demeanor "Do you see why I would think you you had something to do with his disappearance. Now I don't know what game you're playing but you do not play them with me." Giggles spilled from Ed lips as he grinned from his position across the room "I'm guessing scratching that itch isn't as easy as you say Ozzie, otherwise why are you knocking at my door for the location of some pathetic rent boy, who probably just found another patron" Oswald eyes narrowed in anger "It's the principle, I've sent Zsasz for less. Now where is he" Ed alight with manic energy sauntered over to the lounge and sat down next to Oswald. Ed's eyes shone with madness and his cheshire cat smile blinded Oswald "Always in you. Sometimes on you. If I surround you I can kill you. What am I?"Ed pressed his fist to his mouth, almost as if to hold in his glee. Oswald hated that he found Ed endearing when he was like this. It brought back fond memories and Oswald thought the expression always highlighted Ed features in the most attractive light. The riddle was surprisingly simple, however Oswald could not figure out what it had to do with the location of his missing bartender "What does water have to do with anything" Ed looked absolutely giddy with excitement, he always did love when people answered his riddles "Well to be more specific the Gotham docks. He'll probably wash up in about 2 to 3 days" Ed was smiling and looking unbelievably smug.

Oswald was furious. He contemplated his next action as he fiddled with his cuff links. He wanted to strike with his concealed knife and watch Ed bleed. Ed had kidnapped and killed his bartender for nothing but his own amusement. Oswald could see no other reason for the act. If it had anything to do with Selina's theft, and trying to force Oswald's hand on the issue, Ed would have kept the boy alive. What use is leverage if it's dead. It would have been a reasonable assumption, given Oswald's previous responses to the abduction of a loved one, that he could be used to manipulate Oswald. Oswald did not get emotionally attached to his lovers for this reason. He was happy to let one die, or be tortured, if meant his business interests were protected, but Ed didn't know this. So if he didn't want to use Jay to push an agenda then Ed had clearly done it for entertainment value. The Riddler just wanted to watch The Penguin squirm. Oswald quickly stood, his decision now made. Ed needed to be made an example of. If he felt confident in messing with Oswald's business who knew who would be next. Not to mention no one would would want to work for him if he couldn't protect them. Part of the appeal of working for the King of Gotham was the security it entailed. One was less likely to be targeted by criminals if you worked for the same person, and almost all of them worked for The Penguin.

Oswald smiled simperingly at Ed "I do believe it's time I headed home friend." Oswald rose from his spot on the couch and looked down at the ever smug Riddler "I will allow a few days for you to get your affairs in order, given the length of our friendship, before Zsasz pays you a visit." Then Oswald turned and headed towards the door. Oswald hadn't taken more than a few steps when he heard Ed burst into laughter. Oswald stopped and turned abruptly, his brow scrunched in confusion. Ed was lounged on his couch looking like the cat that got the canary, laughing at Oswald "Oh _please_." Ed looked like childlike in his glee. Face animated, practically glowing with his sheer enjoyment of the situation "You can't kill me even if you wanted too" Ed flung his arms wide, his expression reeking of arrogance and assurance, as if the whole situation was obvious and Oswald an ignorant child "Don't you get it Oswald? What this was all about." Oswald gritted his teeth. Ed was infuriating when he felt he had outsmarted someone, and apparently he thought he had got one over on Oswald "You thought this was about what? Me amusing myself with killing some pathetic boy, who you clearly only hired because of his resemblance to me. Or maybe I trying to gain leverage over you, though it clear you've never let anyone close enough to be used since me." Ed was gloating, his arms were spread across the back of the lounge, his legs crossed and his smile was stretched ear to ear "Isn't obvious Oswald? I wanted to show you just how pathetic you are. You _still_ love me. Even after everything. If you wanted me dead you would've just sent Zsasz in the first place. You knew it was me, yet you came here alone. I mocked you, yet you let me live. You surround yourself with boys who remind you of me, yet you can't love them because their not me. So much for love never letting love be a weakness. I own you Oswald. Does that make me the true King of Gotham?" Ed was grinning, smug and confident he had beaten Oswald. He clearly was expecting Oswald to turn tail and run but instead Oswald started to laugh. Oswald was almost doubled over in his mirth " _he created some convoluted plan just to make me realise I was in love with him. Oh Ed. As always you miss the obvious, I was already well aware of that"_ Ed tensed and sat up straight, his expression going flat and cold as he became aware that for some reason he was being mocked "What's so funny?" Oswald walked towards Ed, his amusement visible. Oswald leaned into Ed's personal space and placed a hand on his cheek "Such a silly boy you are Edward." Oswald was smiling fondly, his hand caressing Ed's face "I know I'm still in love you, I never stopped loving you. When have I ever said any different." Oswald expression turned wistful "And yes , I can't kill you. I never said I intended to. I learnt from our last confrontation that I can't seem to live without you." Oswald's hand slipped into Ed hair and his grip tighten on the loose curls, pulling slightly "But I have no issue hurting you. No issue humiliating you for all of Gotham to see. I can, and have made an example of you in the past." Oswald voice was cold and the malevolence clear "Don't think my love protects you from consequences" Ed looked shocked. Eyes wide and staring at Oswald in bewilderment. He was not expecting this. He had expected that Oswald would deny it, or at the least be disturbed by the revelation. He had not expected that Oswald not only knew, but embraced this about himself. Oswald released his grip on Ed and stood up straight. Oswald began to fix the imagine wrinkles in his suit and look down pityingly at Ed "What you should be trying to figure out is why is it so important to you that I'm still in love with you?"

Oswald had turned to leave when Ed hand reached out to stop him "Wait!". Ed, in his haste, pulled Oswald arm too hard and Oswald ended up tumbling into Ed's lap with a squeak of shock. Ed looked terrified as he stared down at flustered Oswald "I already know why it's important to me" Oswald stared back in confusion. However that expression was quickly wiped as Ed claim his mouth in a sweet kiss. Oswald couldn't stop the moan that fell from his lips as Ed slipped his tongue into his mouth. It wasn't long before the sweet kiss turned much more passionate. Oswald had maneuvered himself so he was straddling Ed. Ed shirt had been removed in haste, along with Oswald's jacket, vest and tie. Oswald buried his hands in Ed's hair as the man trailed kisses down his jaw and throat. Ed hands were running over Oswald's body, squeezing, caressing and encouraging Oswald to continue grind against him. As Ed lips reached Oswald's collar bone he was hindered by Oswald shirt. Ed turned his attention to unbuttoning Oswald's shirt, his hands shaking with excitement and biting his lip in concentration. Without the sensory overload that was Ed's hands and lips travelling over his body Oswald was able to think about what was happening. Oswald would be the first to acknowledge he in no way wanted to stop, making love to Ed was more than a fantasy come true it was a chance for him to express his love to Ed in way which had never been allowed before. Oswald wanted an opportunity to convey how much he loved Ed, especially given that whenever he had spoken the words in the past they had always seemed so repugnant to Ed. It also didn't help that he was _really_ sexually frustrated, after 2 days of interruptions he just wanted to finish what had been started. Despite all of this Oswald knew they could not continue, not after what had triggered this bout of passion.

Oswald grabbed Ed's hands "Ed, Stop!" Ed looked up from his task, confusion and hurt visible on his face "What's wrong Oswald? Did I do something wrong?" Oswald shook his head "No nothing like that" Ed smiled in relief and ran his hand along Oswald's thigh "Is it you leg? We can head to the bed, it would be more comfortable." Ed glanced towards the what Oswald assumed was the bedroom. Ed looked eager and oh so sweet. It took everything in Oswald not to go with Ed to the bedroom and ignore his reservations "What is this Ed?" Ed brow scrunched in confusion, and Oswald realised he needed to be more specific "Not ten minutes ago you were mocking me for loving you. Gloating about it even, as if you had achieved some victory over me. Yet for some reason you now want to go to bed with me, despite you making it very clear that the very idea of that disgusted you. Is this just another game?" Ed was having difficulty making eye contact with Oswald, his attention focused on fiddling with Oswald's buttons. Oswald was getting ready to get up and leave when he heard Ed mumble something "What was that Ed?" Ed looked at Oswald from under his lashes "It's never disgusted me" Oswald glared at Ed "That wasn't them impression you gave when you spoke about how repellant I was was or repeatedly told me how you could never love someone like me" Ed was biting his lip nervously "I was never talking about you physically" Oswald flinched at the comment and went to get off Ed "Great! There is nothing wrong with me physically, it's just everything else that is repulsive and unloveable" Ed looked stricken and quickly wrapped his arms around Oswald to prevent him getting up "No, please Oswald. That's not what I meant." Ed was holding Oswald tightly to him, his arms wrapped around Oswald's waist and his head buried in his shoulder "Stupid! Stupid! Stop messing this up!" Ed released his hold on Oswald and leaned back to give Oswald some space "Um...Sorry Oswald, I wasn't... I mean… That wasn't directed at you Oswald." Oswald's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he didn't leave Ed's lap. Ed looked anxious, he was fidgeting and his eyes kept flicking away whenever he made eye contact with Oswald "I..um..I'm not very good at all this emotional stuff" Ed laughed nervously "that was always your forte." Ed took Oswald's hand in his, their finger interlocking "Oswald, those things I said earlier… I was angry about... It's just... you seemed…" Ed swallowed and took a moment to pause before looking into Oswald's eyes "I couldn't stand seeing you with him Oswald. You're better than that. Better than him. You deserve better." Oswald looked more confused then ever "So your saying you killed my bartender because you were jealous?" Ed nodded quickly. Oswald laughed "huh" A shy smile graced Ed's face, relieved he had not upset Oswald with his confession. Ed wanted to say more but as always the words got mixed up as he tried to say them and he ended up blurting out a riddle "I can start a war or end one, I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless, I might be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay; What am I?" Oswald rolled his eyes but smiled fondly " _always with the damn riddles"_ Oswald tried to decipher the riddle, and the answer he came too was answer he could not trust. He had spent years building walls around his heart to protect himself from vulnerability and weakness and he would not allow them to come tumbling down for Ed's amusement.

Oswald practically jumped from Ed's lap and began snatching up his clothes "Don't Ed. This isn't a game." Oswald couldn't stop himself from glancing at Ed. Ed was sitting in the same position as before but he appeared to have almost retreated into himself. He looked wounded and hurt. Oswald became angry " _how dare he act hurt. It wasn't him who had his heart ripped to shreds. He wasn't the one left broken and dying. He doesn't get to be hurt"_ Oswald slapped Ed "Don't! Don't act hurt. This is all just another game. You don't love me. You've told me repeatedly enough that you can't. Why would I believe it now" Ed stood up and reached for Oswald. Emboldened by the fact his confession of love wasn't so much rejected as disbelieved. He wrapped a struggling Oswald into his arms and practically pleaded with him "I do. I really do". Oswald screeched back at Ed "No. I don't believe you. Get off of me" Ed just held him closer "Oswald I really do love you. These past years without you by my side have been empty. I've longed for everything to return to the way it was before we hurt the other. I should have begged your forgiveness after you defrosted me, but I just couldn't. I was hurt. I didn't think you'd want me. You seemed to have done so well without me. I fell apart when I thought I had killed you" Oswald seemed to have stopped struggling sometime during Ed's confession. Ed tentatively released his grip on Oswald and begged "Please say you believe me" Oswald looked up at Ed. His eyes glistened with tears "I do. But I don't think I could ever trust this. Us." Ed's felt his heart shattered at Oswald broken confession. Oswald loved him but did not trust him enough to risk being with him. He went to step away from Oswald, it hurt too much to be near him. Oswald grabbed Ed's hand and pulled the man back towards him "But, I'm willing to try" Ed smiled down at Oswald, his expression glowing with happiness "I can work with that" Ed leaned in and kissed Oswald. Whatever struggles were ahead would be dealt with, right now they had each other and that was what mattered.

The two villains knew the future, and their relationship, would not be easy. They knew they were likely to hurt the other again, more from their own inability to communicate and trust their emotions than anything else. The relationship left them both vulnerable to attack and manipulation and they still had The Bat, the GCPD and other Gotham Rogues to contend with. Despite all that was against them they were both willing to try and rebuild the foundation of trust that had been destroyed, which was more than either had ever hoped for.


End file.
